Cewek Dodol
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Hilda yang tersenyum malu-malu ketika bertemu pandang dengannya. Hilda yang tersenyum tulus ketika menggendong Beel-boy. Hilda yang memasak makanan dengan ekspresi manusiawi. Hilda yang mengaku-ngaku istrinya di depan Kunieda—boleh nggak, bagian itu di-skip?—dan Hilda yang... Memanggilnya 'Tatsumi' OGAxHILDA! NGAWUR BANGET! SUPER NGGAK JELAS! (mencoba In Character)


"_Listen well, Hilda!"_

"_If someone were to dare slap you on the left cheek, you'd hit their right, then left, then right, then left, then right, then a launcher, and while they're in the air, finish them off with wolverine's weapon X combo special. That's the type of woman you are."_

"_So don't try to be anything else."_

_**Tatsumi Oga to Hildegarde, Beelzebub chapter 140**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cewek Dodol**_

_A Fanfiction – __Based on Beelzebub chapter 142 by Sabaku no Ghee_

_**Beelzebub**__** by **__**Ryuhei Tamura**_

_Romance, Hurt/Comfor__t, Slice of Life_

_Tatsumi Oga__ x __Hildegarde_

_**WARNING**__ : __NGAWUR BANGET! Bahasa dodol. Tak layak bagi pembaca yang benci mengumpat._

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang damai, di sebuah bantaran sungai—

"MANCING LOBSTER SANA—" _muka sangar tak berbudi disorot close up, _"—KUPING INSANG!"

"HIYAA—AAA—AAAAA!I

**BAK-BUK-BAK-BUK—**_(hening)_—_**DARKNESS ZEEBEL EMBLEM!—DHUAARRRR—!**_

—oke, mungkin tidak sedamai _itu_.

Karena di sungai tersebut, tempat di mana Tatsumi Oga biasa membuat lawan-lawan berkelahinya sujud berjamaah, tersebutlah enam pasang kaki berseragam dan _boots_ hitam selutut mencuat dari balik permukaan air. Pemilik-pemiliknya? Sudah jelas _nyungsep_ dengan indahnya. Presisi dengan jarak antarbadan yang sempurna sama. Sang kontraktor memang tidak pernah main-main dalam hal menenggelamkan orang—atau dalam kasus ini, iblis ras petarung, sisa-sisa pertempuran tololnya dengan Jabberwock dan 393 anak buahnya. Terlebih, jika sampah neraka seperti mereka berani-beraninya… Menyentuh apa yang tidak boleh disentuh selain oleh Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub VI.

Sembarangan pegang-pegang istri orang!

_(Otak Oga terasa agak korslet di sini)_

"Terima kasih banyak…" suara halus itu terdengar dari gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya, "Tatsumi."

Nah, ini. _INI DIA YANG MEMBUAT HARI TERASA SANGAT PANJANG! _Lepas dari kemungkinan terjadi addendum kontrak antara Tuhan yang Maha Esa dengan Maharaja Iblis soal berlangsungnya hari. Hei, kalau penguasa _underworld_ bisa seenaknya mengutus bayi iblis ke dunia manusia, lalu apa susahnya menambah berapa jam dalam sehari? Ugh—bukan itu intinya, tetapi kondisi Hilda, HILDEGARDE, si iblis dayang berkesaktian mumpuni, yang bisa asal tonjok dan colok orang pakai payung renda-renda, senyuman sadis sarat kebengisan, _HILDA YANG ITU,_ mendadak banting setir menjadi _yamato nadeshiko._

Serius, Tatsumi Oga tidak memiliki cadangan kewarasan untuk menghadapi hal ini. _Tidak,_ setelah sekujur tunbuhnya ringsek berat pasca satu-lawan-ratusan anak buat si Tuan Muda En yang terhormat.

"Ya…" jawaban Oga terdengar malas-malasan walau ekspresi mukanya sebelas-dua-belas dengan waktu pertama kali melihat naga terbang peliharaannya Behemoth, "Jangan bikin terlalu cemas."

Dikatakan dengan memunggungi Hilda, menyampirkan luaran seragam hitamnya di bahu, dan berjalan menuju arah matahari terbenam. Sangat klasik dan macam _ending-shonen-manga-_banget.

"Sebelumnya aku pasti…" kata-kata Hilda terdengar menahan tangis, "Ditolong juga oleh Tatsumi, sama seperti ini, ya?"

Semilir angin sepi-sepoi menerbangkan ujung rambut pirangnya yang tidak terikat. Ekspresi itu terlihat sedih dan bahagia di saat bersamaan. _Pasti akan membuat semua iblis yang kenal muntah darah._

Oga sendiri mendengarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sama seperti isi kepala Furujijay—_NAMAKU FURUICHI, DODOL_—yang tidak jauh-jauh dari perempuan muda—_STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIKU—eh—AKU BUKAN LOLICON! AKU SUKA WANITA DEWASA—oh, jadi kau tidak suka Lamia?—err—_dan dari lubuk hati terdalam, dengan berat harus diakui bahwa yang dipikirkannya semua sampah—_AKU INI PENASIHAT GANTENG, TAHU, NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN—penasihat cabul—GANTENG—mati sana—ENAK SAJA AKU MASIH MUDA—Tuan Muda Takayuki, bersabarlah—DIAM KAMU, KUMIS IBLIS!_

…seperti biasa, yang berpikir dirinya sendiri, tetapi isinya tidak karuan.

_(tarik napas, buang napas)_

Oga benar-benar membenci kenyataan kalau api sialan si Salamander itu sukses seribu persen dalam melumpuhkan ingatan Hilda. Dan mungkin, ada sepotong porsi rasa bersalah karena ia belum cukup kuat untuk menolong perempuan iblis itu di waktu yang tepat.

INTINYA. _Oga bisa gila. _Stadium akhir. Habisnya, mau bagaimana lagi? Hilda yang ia kenal adalah orang yang kalau dipukul pipi kanan, akan langsung membalas tonjok kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, _body upper_, dan ditutup dengan jurus _tenkuken_. Hilda yang ia tahu adalah wanita tangguh yang tidak segan membuat bonyok siapapun—_termasuk sesama iblis_—yang dianggapnya menjadi ancaman bagi Beel-boy. Hilda yang ia pahami… Adalah sosok yang kelewat percaya dengan kemampuannya, terlalu yakin akan kekuatannya, dan terlalu sombong untuk memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

Hilda yang diam-diam ia sayangi, adalah figur seorang ibu yang nyaris mendekati sempurna.

Izinkan dirinya sejenak memejamkan mata.

Untuk… _bermonolog._

"_Oke, jadi ini bagaimana?"_

"_Bagaimana apanya? Kau sadar tidak sih, sedang bicara dengan diri sendiri?"_

"_Tentu saja aku sadar, dodol, kau itu diriku, pakai otak yang benar!"_

"_Bodoh, sudah jelas karena aku itu kau, kita sama-sama tidak bisa pakai otak."_

"_Sampah, kau ada benarnya. Oke, mari bekerja sama. Kita gantian ngomong. Aku yang pakai otak, kau yang pakai hati. Gimana, adil, kan?"_

"_Oke, aku main perasaan, ya? Siap, ya? Aku beberkan sama semua yang ada di sini kalau kau sebenarnya suka sama Hilda."_

"_SEMBARANGAN! Siapa juga yang mau sama cewek barbar yang kerjanya main tendang begitu?"_

"_Ah~ Tolol juga ada batasnya, Diriku. Ada cewek badan bohay di depan mata, berkeliaran di sekitar kamar, yang masa si bunyungmu itu nggak bangun?"_

"…_itu… BUKAN MASALAH BANGUN ATAU TIDAK! Dasar, kalau si buyung sampai impotensi kita juga yang susah, tahu! Kalau ngomong dipikir dulu!"_

"_Aku 'kan perasaan, suka-suka dong mau ngomong apa. Eh, tapi, serius, lho, Hilda kurang cantik apa memangnya? Atau jangan-jangan kau itu gay, ya?"_

Sumpah, demi pekerjaan sambilan Tojo yang entah berapa gajinya sebulan, Oga _bukan_ homo. Tidak mau. Tidak akan. Tidak bakalan. Jangan samakan Oga yang tampan dan berani ini dengan kaum-kaum berhobi jeruk makan jeruk. Apalagi dirinya pernah dengar gosip kalau suka bermesraan dengan Tojo. _YANG BENAR SAJA!_ Dikasih Himekawa mode ganteng saja Oga jelas-jelas ogah, apalagi disodori tumpukan otot! Biar Furujijay si Lolicon saja yang jadi sasaran _tusbol_ si om-om kumis tebal Alaindelon itu. Toh, mereka sama-sama mesum—bicara berdua saja obrolannya kasur baru! OGA. TIDAK. BEGITU!

Amit-amit jabang _(rantai mulutnya)_ Kanzaki.

"_NGAWUR BANGET! Aku—oi, aku ini cuma peduli sama perempuan blangsak itu karena dia pengasuh Beel-boy! Tidak lebih dari itu! Logika saja, kalau Beel kenapa-kenapa, siapa lagi yang bisa ditanya?"_

"_Alasanmu nggak mutu. Lamia yang asisten dokter, tuh. Soal pertumbuhan Beel-boy, dia yang paling tahu. Kau ini lagi cari-cari alasan supaya pendekatanmu terlihat smooth gitu, ya?"_

"_Pendekatan dengkulmu. Jelas-jelas Hilda nempel padaku, mana perlu didekati lagi. Fakta, dong, fakta! Eh, lagipula, kedekatan kami itu karena sama-sama harus mengurus bocah cengeng ini!"_

"_Kalau hanya gitu doang, kau nggak bakal membabi buta menyerang Akademi Akuma sendirian. Otakmu itu sempat nggak fungsi. Gimana kalau sebenarnya Yolda asal bicara? Ah, pasti tetap pergi."_

"_Apaan sih, nggak jelas. Fokus dulu. Ini Hilda mau dikasih obat penawarnya apa nggak?"_

"_Lha, situ yang punya logika, situ yang mikir, dong!"_

"_Setan alas, aku butuh pertimbangan dari segi hati juga, bodoh! Benar-benar upil deh—"_

"_Kalau pakai perasaan, memangnya kau tega mencekoki Hilda dengan ramuan… Apa tadi namanya?"_

"—_dijaminingat—"_

"_Naming sense-nya nggak banget sih. Ya, itulah. Memangnya… Kau mampu melakukannya?"_

Ugh, mendadak Oga susah menelan ludah.

Lamia sempat bilang, sih, ketika mereka lari-lari kelimpungan mencari Hilda yang mendadak pergi dengan air mata bercucuran. Hilang ingatan itu tidak seratus persen urusan fisik. Amnesia itu tidak serta merta menghapus jejak rekam kepribadian sebelumnya. Oga mendengar sepintas kalau Hilda yang dua hari ini bersamanya adalah _'Hilda yang satu lagi'_—sisi yang tidak pernah ia munculkan—entah karena terpentok harga diri atau profesionalitasnya sebagai iblis dayang. Hilda memang terlalu berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, sampai-sampai rasa sayangnya yang tercurah tak bisa dibedakan dengan kewajiban.

Untuk yang satu itu, tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa memutuskan, _apakah amnesia berdampak negatif atau justru positif bagi naluri keibuan seorang wanita._

Yak, kembali pada monolog.

"_Sejujurnya, masakan yang dibuat Hilda setelah ingatannya terhapus, enaknya kebangetan. Itu poin yang bagus. Setidaknya aku nggak perlu takut mati keracunan setiap makan kroket."_

"… _Coba sekali-kali pikirkan sesuatu selain makan dan menyuruh orang sujud. Kepala bebal. Coba perhitungkan juga perasaan Hilda kalau dia dipaksa ingat yang buruk-buruk?"_

"_Aku bahkan nggak yakin dia punya perasaan, sih."_

"_Ck, jelas-jelas saling suka, masih saja begini. Jangan-jangan kau sendiri labil karena kalau dia hilang ingatan, kau bisa leluasa macam-macam karena dia beneran yakin kau suaminya? Cabul!"_

"_Jangan ngaco begitu! Justru aneh, tahu! Apa bedanya dengan penipu dan pemerkosa! Hilda yang sekarang ini bukan Hilda yang aku kenal! Ini lebih seram daripada kebiasaannya adu bacok!"_

"_Tapi 'kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Hilda yang dulu terlalu kasar, malah buruk buat pertumbuhan Beel-boy, sekarang Hilda sudah kalem begini kau yang frustrasi sendiri. Nggak jelas banget."_

"_Benar, sih. Hanya saja—gimana ya. Memang ada baik-buruknya, sepaket gitu, dan aku juga nggak bisa memutuskan mana Hilda yang lebih… Baik? Soalnya, Hilda yang manapun—"_

"—_tetap Hilda, 'kan?"_

"…"

"_Bego juga ada batasnya, tahu."_

Mungkin Hilda benar, isi kepala Oga tidak lebih dari bulu babi, seperti udang dan kepiting. Blo'on kebangetan. Hanya bisa mendeteksi sakit dan lapar yang notabene sifat dasar makhluk hidup. Otaknya terlalu IQ jongkok untuk berpikir hal rumit—_Oga memilih menjebol dinding daripada mencari pintu_—dan hatinya? Agaknya lebih batu daripada Malin Kundang. Bahkan keputusan begini saja dia bingung. Di awal cerita memang dirinya yang semangat mencarikan penawar agar ingatan Hilda kembali, namun keteguhan itu perlahan retak ketika keping demi keping bayangan Hilda berputar-putar dalam benak.

Hilda yang tersenyum malu-malu ketika bertemu pandang dengannya. Hilda yang tersenyum tulus ketika menggendong Beel-boy. Hilda yang memasak makanan dengan ekspresi manusiawi. Hilda yang mengaku-ngaku istrinya di depan Kunieda—_boleh nggak, bagian itu di-skip?—_dan Hilda yang….

…_memanggilnya 'Tatsumi'._

Oga sedikit terkejut saat jemari yang halus menyentuh lengannya yang penuh luka.

"Sampai…" helaan nafas feminim terdengar, "Terluka seperti ini…"

Demi, sengatan listrik si bayi bugil berambut hijau nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding sentuhan Hilda barusan. Oga bisa meledak kapan pun kalau begini caranya.

"Ini…"

Refleksnya adalah berbalik dan menyodorkan sebuah botol kaca seumuran miniatur parfum.

Di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna tak lazim yang sudah dipatenkan dengan nama 'Dijaminingat'—khusus diracik oleh dokter kawakan dunia iblis yang juga mentornya Lamia. Sebenarnya Oga sendiri masih tidak yakin mau melihat Hilda sembuh atau tidak… Terlihat dari cara menyodorkannya yang canggung dan _sweatdrop_ besar di kening. Di saat-saat begini, Beel-boy yang biasa rusuh dengan _bu-dabu-ai-da-_nyajuga hanya menclok di bahu kanan dengan antengnya. Seolah memberi kesempatan bagi kedua 'orang tua'-nya di dunia manusia ini berdialog mesra tanpa ada tendangan dan tonjokan.

"…" Hilda sempat terdiam, "Mungkinkah obat untuk mengembalikan ingatan?"

Oga tidak menjawab secara verbal. Hanya menurunkan tangannya yang tersorong.

"Tolong…"

_(angin sepoi-sepoi sore hari yang romantis berhembus perlahan)_

"Tak apa-apa…"

_(semburat oranye sang surya di penghujung petang menerpa wajah)_

"Aku mungkin akan menghilang." senyuman itu pedih dan merelakan di saat yang bersamaan, "Tapi aku yang sebelumnya pasti bahagia karenanya."

_Ctik—_

Ibarat sebuah tombol _on-off_ di belakang robot-robotan, maka yang barusan adalah urat pengendali kesadaran Oga yang putus seketika.

Hilda, Hilda, Hilda. Sejak iblis dayang itu tiba di jendela kamarnya—_oh iya, tentu saja Oga tidak akan melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka yang berujung kericuhan—_hidupnya benar-benar jungkir balik. Bukan cuma karena ia mendadak jadi seorang ayah, tetapi tiba-tiba saja semua orang beranggapan dirinya ini pemuda beristri. Tak dapat dipungkiri memang keakraban mereka berdua dengan Beel-boy bisa diadu dengan orang tua manapun. Oga sudah bukan sekedar sayang lagi dengan bayi iblis itu. Ia bahkan sudah bersumpah di hadapan Hecadoth dan Graphel kalau dirinya—memang seorang _ayah_.

Yang tidak Oga ingat, sejak kapan perempuan brutal itu menjadi salah satu prioritas dalam hidupnya. Maksudnya, berantem dan makan masih menempati urutan tiga besar, namun Hilda ternyata berhasil masuk menjadi peringkat terakhir. Oga sendiri tidak paham bagaimana caranya ia menempatkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri di bawah milik Hilda. Apakah ia menyelamatkan Hilda mati-matian karena Beel-boy, atau karena inisiatif sendiri yang ia juga tidak percaya kalau ia punya, entahlah. Mungkin, otak bebalnya tidak akan pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Mungkin—_ia sendiri memilih untuk seperti itu_.

Oga memang tidak bisa menjawab; kenapa Hilda menjadi begitu penting baginya.

_**PLUNG—**_

"Ahh!"

Suara tertahan Lamia terdengar ketika Oga, yang memanfaatkan tangan mungil Beel-boy, melemparkan botol kaca tersebut ke sungai.

"Yaahhh…" Oga mengeluh dengan ekspresi lempeng, tetapi arah tatapan lurus-lurus ke sepasang zamrud milik Hilda, "Kok malah dibuang, Beel-boy?"

Hilda menatap 'suami'nya itu dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Sementara Kuneida, Furuichi, Yolda dan Lamia yang menjadi figuran garis-miring penonton sama-sama cengok karena satu-satunya harapan untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hilda lenyap sudah. Tenggelam bersama tubuh-tubuh iblis bawahan Behemoth—

"_Eh, eh, eh."_

"_Lho? Masih lanjut monolognya?"_

"_Soalnya ramuannya dibuang, sih. Apa artinya ini kau mau cium Hilda, begitu?"_

"_CIUM GUNDULMU! Ogah!"_

"_Mumpung dia beranggapan kalau grepe-grepe dan bobo sekasur bareng itu hal yang wajar bagi suami istri—kesempatan, tahu!"_

"_Memangnya aku ini cowok murahan yang suka cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Aku bukan Furujijay! Harga diriku mau dikemanakan?"_

"_Oh, jadi kalau mau sama mau baru kau mau cium, ya?"_

"_Ng—NGGAK BEGITU JUGA!"_

"_Fuh. Tsundere."_

"_Tutup mulut, Dodol!"_

"_Yaa~ Setidaknya kau tidak menyangkal kalau Hilda itu, buatmu, istimewa."_

Oga menghela napas.

Tentu saja, 'kan? Buat apa susah-susah menghitung jumlah iblis dan total volume susu kalau ia tidak punya perasaan _lebih_ terhadap si biang kerok ini? Ngapain jauh-jauh ke pulau terpencil untuk belajar ilmu bela diri kegelapan kalau bukan karena ia ingin melindungi si sumber dari segala masalah ini? Apa gunanya kalap menghajar ratusan iblis dan putar otak meladeni permainan idiot Coetzalcoalt kalau memang dirinya tidak peduli pada si tukang rusuh yang satu ini? Sudah jelas? Masih berani tanya. Minta dibunuh, ya? Tatsumi Oga akan dengan senang hati membunuhmu seratus kali.

"Ingatan Hilda jadi nggak bisa kembali, deh." lanjut Oga, masih dengan intonasi sama datar dengan air muka, "Yah… Untuk sementara begini saja, deh."

"Au…" Beel-boy mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Hilda menatap tidak percaya ketika Oga berjalan mendekatinya. Masih dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, tangan satu menenteng seragam, dan tangan lainnya menyodorkan Beel-boy yang menggapai-gapai. Gadis pirang itu terdiam—namun kedua tangannya sigap menangkap tubuh sang bayi mungil. Beel-boy tampak merentangkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk sisi wajah Hilda, seolah ingin menghibur sang 'ibu' yang menampakkan wajah hampir menangis. Pemandangan yang membuat Oga menahan napas—ia juga gagal bereaksi ketika untuk pertama kalinya melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah seorang Hilda.

"Bagaimanapun juga—"

_Siapapun kamu sekarang. Kepribadian yang manapun kamu sekarang. Bahkan… Hilda yang manapun kamu sekarang. Tidak merubah apapun, 'kan? Kalau kau tetap melakukan hal bodoh, membahayakan dirimu dan Beel-boy, toh aku tetap akan mencari dan menyelamatkanmu._

_Cewek dodol._

"—nggak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau kau ibunya."

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang damai, di sebuah bantaran sungai, 'keluarga' kecil itu melakukan reuni dan sama-sama membuka celah di hati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

"Se—sebentar."

_(Satu penasihat mesum, satu mantan ketua Red Tail, satu dokter iblis muda dan satu iblis dayang hanya bisa melihat kasihan pada Tatsumi Oga yang sedang sekarat)_

"Ke—kenapa aku yang—dihajaarrrr!"

Keempatnya berpandangan sebelum pergi meninggalkan _scene_ tersebut tanpa hati.

Pelajaran yang dapat kita petik hari ini adalah : 1) 'Ciuman Pangeran' itu maksudnya dari Beel-Boy. 2) Hilda yang ingatannya kembali bukan seseorang yang akan kau ajak bercana, terutama perihal masakan. 3) Tatsumi Oga yang memilih Hilda-versi-iblis ketibang Hilda-_yamato-nadeshiko_ adalah seorang masokis sejati.

.

.

.

Author's Note : INI APAAN #plak

Udah lama banget baca scene ini, tapi baru kemarin baca versi Bahasa karena beli komiknya, dan ASTAGA MEREKA UGU dan otak memberontak dan jadilah tulisan yang NGGAK JELAS BANGET (bayangin Furuichi yang teriak begini). Ah, udahlah, Oga x Hilda itu canon pake banget. Udah ingatan kembali aja masih manggil Tatsumi :v Cuma teteup, nggak ada tuh yang namanya… Oga bilang aishiteru… Otak saya nggak bisa bayangin, mungkin karena isinya bulu babi "Orz

Well, ini kontribusi pertama saya di fandom Beelzebub, mohon gentle ya :|

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 17 November 2014


End file.
